The Fiery Girl
by TimeTravilingRingerFromIdris
Summary: This is just a little Fanfiction I came up with between Clary and Jace. I've kept to the story line a little and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fiery Girl. **

**Chapter one**

Jace stared at this girl, the girl who had captured him since she strolled into the room her bright fiery red hair billowing in the wind as the door closed behind her. She is the most beautiful person he has seen and that's next to Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was tall where this girl was petite, Issie's long black hair nothing compared to the fire this girl holds. Someone bumped into Jace obscuring his view of the stunning girl and glancing around nervously for her he found her talking to Magnus.

Magnus was well, Magnus. Glitter was everywhere he went it was like he was leaving a bread crumb trail from someone to follow but the only strange thing about Magnus was he eyes; they were cat eyes. No one questioned him but Jace knew why they were like that, Magnus being a warlock. Alec sauntered up to him as Jace stared at the girl once more.

"She's trouble," Alec said.

"Trouble is my middle name," Jace replies.

"I mean it Jace," Alec warms. "She will have you hanging by a string when she is done."

"I'm fine with that," Jace says. "What's her name?"

"Clary," Issie said coming to stand beside Jace and Alec.

"Iz!" Alec exclaims.

"I don't see your problem Alec," Isabelle said. "Jace can take care of himself."

On a sudden impulse Jace marched over to this girl, Clary, all dressed up in black her dress hugging her body in all the right ways, revealing what it should and hiding what he wished it wouldn't. Jace's heart began to beat faster; he was nervous.

Clary stood with her back to his happily chatting with Magnus and behind him Jace could here Alec's and Issie's frantic whispering.

Smiling Jace whispered in Clary's ear, "You must be a Shadowhunter because you've captured me. Care for a dance?"

The girl twisted around to face Jace a look of disgust on her face while Magnus laughed. It was no secret; Jace has been around many women, they all drool over him like he's a piece of chocolate and Jace believes that he is depriving them but never before has he felt this.

"No," Clary say turning back to face the giggling Magnus.

"Why not?" Jace says. "I'm stunningly attractive."

Magnus muttered something about a Lightwood before leaving Clary in Jace's hands.

"Can't you take no for an answer?" Clary demanded.

"'No' is a word that isn't applied to me."

All around them people and creatures danced or drank, all merry when outside a war was raging on but that is how this world works; a war happens and one side wins a battle a party is thrown. Clary stared at Jace wondering who he was and something familiar about this girl tickled Jace's mind. She was small with unknown runes on her arms her fiery red hair matching that of his enemy. All of a sudden Jace realised who this girl was.

"You're Clary Fray!" Jace exclaims. "_The_ Clary Fray?"

Clary nods blushing slightly her head held high.

"You're Valentine's daughter," Jayce continued on oblivious to Clary's discomfort. "Your mother has run of with him, fighting against the Clave. You blew up a boat!" Jace's voice had risen until it was almost above the noise of chatter and music and his brother and sister twirled to glare at him but Magnus who had Alec hanging off his waist laughed once more. Before Jace could do much more his head was forced to the side his cheek stinging.

Turning back he watched as Clary disappeared through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Jace rushed outside to find Clary getting into a cab, her fiery red hair the only indication he had and hailing another he followed her, desperate not to lose her. He knew this would seem creepy and stalker like but he was consumed by something unfamiliar, a need to follow this girl to not lose her. In front of him the cab stopped.

Hastening out he only had enough time to see Clary disappear inside a door.

Without thinking Jace began to climb up the gutter, knowing that there would be hell to pay later but not caring; above him a light flickered on and a shadow appeared. Prying open the window to what was presumably her room hoping that Clary wasn't there to see him arrive, Jace heard the faint sound of a shower.

Smiling silently to himself unspeakable things involving a shower and soap bubbling around in his mind Jace entered the room glancing around at the bright colours and painting on the walls. There were many, all gracefully painted, some of sunsets other of Shadowhunters but they were all beautiful. Snagging one off the wall Jace placed it in his pocket for later.

Ten minutes later the shower shut off. Jace didn't know whether to hide or wait for her but there wasn't much time to decide; the door knob turned, a click sounded as it unlocked. Perching on the window ledge propping his leg up lazily his eyes narrow to slits Jace gazed toward the opening door.

Clary emerged out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel not expecting any visitors, her wild fiery hair spread in wet tangles down her back, water trailing lazily down her body while Jace stared and for a moment he knew he would let this woman do anything to him.

"My, my," Jace said when Clary moved to get dressed. "Don't you look ravishing. But not as good as I would look in a towel."

Clary jumped spinning to face him surprise on her face. "What," she shrieked, "Are you doing here?"

Jace smiled. "I came here to apologise, but what I find is a beautiful girl in towel. . ." Jace peered closer at Clary but she only glared fire in her eyes that made Jace's grin wider.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the window."

"Can you leave?" Clary demanded her eyes boring into Jace's with fire, ready to boil and Jace wanted to see what would happen if she did boil over.

"No," Jace replies. "I'm enjoying the view too much."

Clary sighed, snatching her clothes from her bed. "Might as well make yourself comfortable."

Jace smiled his eyes following her as she disappeared back into the bathroom the door locking unfortunately. He would have loved a little peak.

Jumping of the window ledge Jace made his way through the house, being nosy glancing into room after room finding that she is the only person living here and for a big house it seemed a lot to keep running but it was nice. The walls were painted plain white but they were chipped, claw marks scratched down the walls from a demon, the furniture, everything was almost destroyed; the life of Clary Fray seemed more and more intresting by the minute.

Opening a door he found her weapons room, full of swords and Seraph blades, more weapons than Jace has ever seen in one room. Strolling over to a sword, running his hand over the blade in a carress Jace was impressed by Clary, her weapons and the girl herself; Jace never gets impressed by anyone. That is how Clary found him a few minutes later.

"Careful," Clary said stepping into the room in a baggy Star Wars shirt and trousers. ""It's sharp. I sharpened it this morning."

"It's beautiful," Jace whispered gazing lovingly at the sword. "This whole room is. So full of weapons. Where did you get them all?"

"These are my collection from, over the years," Clary replied moving over to a curved blade. "This I picked up from Prague."

Jace moved over to stand beside Clary, close enough that he could see the small hairs on her neck, her hair pinned back and he wished that she would let it lose, let it tumble down in a wild mess. Clary tensed as she felt Jace's breath on her neck. Suddenly Clary whirled around to face him.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I told you," Jace said. "I came to apologise for my behaviour. I was wrong to act like I did, to speak like that. It must be hard having both of your parents on the run from the Clave. I'm sorry."

Jace bowed his head to peer at Clary. They were standing close, Jace could feel her breath on his chest, he could almost feel there bodies touching and something rose up inside him, a powerful feeling he cannot explain.

"Clary," he breathed notiching her leaning toward him.

"I think you should leave," Clary said stepping back away from him.

Jace backed away his mask in place not wanting to let her see how hurt he was. "Fine," he said. "But I shall be back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jace hasn't been able to take his mind of Clary for days. He wouldn't eat, Alec was terribly worried about him even Isabelle tried to cook for him which Jace hastily declined, not wanting to get ill; all he wanted was to see Clary again. But that couldn't happen, not yet. Clary was like fire and she needed to cool dawn before he could see her again, he wondered if she realised that he had taken her picture yet.

The picture was stunning. It was of a beautiful scene, a small city full of shapes and pain raining blood down over buildings, darkness surrounding a woman, her face casted in shadow only her golden eyes was seen. She radiated sadness, her red hair almost invisible and Jace knew that this person was Clary, this must be how she felt; that was why he took it. It revealed a softness, a vulnerability to her that he doesn't see on the outside, a crack in her shell.

The night of Magnus's party was a distant memory one where Alec had disappeared for a while and Iz had wondered off while Jace was spending his time elsewhere, not feeling like partying when Clary wasn't around. He was already attached to her in a way he didn't understand and he didn't want to he only knew that he liked it.

Now it was nightfall and he was demon hunting again, a group of rouge vampires killing mundane's and that was something that interested Jace. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he wanted to do this alone, he needed time to think.

Isabelle knew about the vampires and they were planning on leaving later tonight but Jace left early, knowing where they are and waiting until they left, tracking them away from their group only a few vampires venturing out to get the food. It would be easy pickings if everything went smoothly.

Turing around a corner following the vampire's trail Jace knew that Iz would yell and scream at him later, Alec joining her when he found out they always did that when he didn't something suicidal and unexpected.

The night turned darker, the moon clasped in the clouds trapped away from the world and Jace still ambled, he wondered through the streets the vampires muttering among themselves ahead of him. He was far enough back that they couldn't smell him oblivious to someone following them.

Jace tracked them as far as the park, the vampires following some sent but it would be their bad luck and Jace's good luck that would prevent them from carrying out their horrible deeds.

Vaulting over the fence like the vampires did Jace stuck to the shadows, praying that the wind didn't change direction and give him away, carrying his sent toward them but it did not. Hiding behind a slide Jace spotted something he thought he wouldn't see yet, at least not for a few days. Quickly he brought his attention back to the vampires not wanting to be caught out, surprised but even though the vampires are fast, incredibly so, they are stupid; they rarely think that they will die that they can get harmed especially a newly turned. Red hair glinted in the moon light.

Suddenly the red hair moved and Jace wondered where she was going, what she was planning on doing all by herself, he couldn't see anyone else around and there was four vampires not one. They might be easy to kill form a distance but not this close up as she was.

Leaping out from behind a tree the girl shot into action, her knife slicing leaving two vampires dead before they even knew what was going on but the girl didn't see what Jace could see, she couldn't because Jace only noticed it because of where he was placed.

Jace bolted into the fray, killing the other two vampires with one shot; not bothering to wait for the fiery red head he rushed onwards only now realising that the vampires were meeting here, they weren't hunting until late tonight.

It was pitch black darkness outside; no one in their right mind would be out now especially young children. But someone was indeed out, someone with light blonde almost silver hair. Regrettably Jace didn't get to see his face, the man bolting away before Jace could see but he suspects who it was. Soon he was out of sight, moving incredibly fast and the red head had caught up to him, her eyes seething with anger.

"What the hell?" Clary yelled at him. "Why did you do that I had them clean in my shot!"

"No," Jace said peering at where the man had disappeared. "You didn't. A man was watching you and he knew you would kill those vampires. He had a cross bow ready when you did."

"What?" Clary said her forehead creased in confusion.

"A man," Jace said carefully. "He was planning to kill you."

Clary took a step back.

"Kill me?"

"And if it hadn't been for my good talents you would have been dead."

"Dead?" someone else said appearing from the shadows. "Who would be dead?"

Turning to face the newcomer Jace could see that he was tall, but skinny there was practically no meat attached to his body, his eyes full of confusion as he stared at Clary.

"Simon," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Clary," Simon said his voice leaving no room for argument. "Who nearly died?"

Clary sighed as Jace watched her about to tell this mundane what had happened and Jace was overwhelmed with confusion. A Shadowhunter, the best Shadowhunter was about to tell a silly mundane about their world, the world hidden beneath theirs.

Before Jace could stop her something flickered in his vision.

Without thinking he grabbed Clary and pulled her toward him, to the side the vampire only just missing them but instead of spinning around to face the Shadowhunters it continued on toward the human, the silly mundane who cannot see that he was in danger.

Clary screamed for her friend but in that moment a horde of vampires attacked.

Scrambling to their feet where they had fallen Jace and Clary faced the vampires fighting them off the best to their abilities and Jace could see what a good fighter Clary is, never did she waver, she always went for the heart without hesitation; Jace did what he always did. He flipped, he fought and he laughed, enjoying fighting vampires especially if the odds weren't in his favour, but he enjoyed it more fighting next to Clary, he knew that she would have his back.

Once all the vampires were disposed of Jace spun and slayed the vampire who had attacked the mundane but before Clary could rush over to her friend Jace knew that this boy was already in transition.

"Simon!" Clary yelled, she kept yelling over and over again expecting him to answer but he was too drained of blood to hear.

Bending down Jace gathered up the boy in his arms knowing that he should probably kill him, stop this boy from becoming one of them, he would probably have to kill him later but he couldn't hurt the girl, he couldn't bring any harm to Clary.

"Where is your house?" Jace demanded not knowing how to get there from here. Through sobs Clary pointed him in the right direction and with Clary's direction Jace took the boy Simon back to hers not sure what he would do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's been a while since I've posted I know! had a lot of stuff going on but here's the next chapter! you get a little bit of Malac in this one so I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Getting to Clary's house wasn't hard. No more vampires attacked us and the boy in Jace's arms lay still, none moving like he was actually dead but people like Jace and Clary know better. Clary opened the door and strolled in but Jace knew something was wrong when she tensed. Putting her friend down on the floor by the door Jace followed her in, his weapons already out.

"What is it?" he whispers but Clary ignored him and marched forward stealthily, a blade in her hand.

Through the house they went, searching each room and it wasn't until the last room, the weapons room that they found it; a Drevak Demon. As soon as they entered it spun around, almost instantly knowing where they were and it wasn't until it moved that Jace knew there were two demons.

Clary charged into the room with her blade, ripping off the wall a sword and attacked. The second demons circled around her, she was a blur of red movement. Diving into the action Jace sliced the Drevak and it whirled on him.

These demons were out of character, they don't usually fight but relay messages although Jace had never heard one speak English before. The demon lunged at him and Jace spun out the way. After a few scuffles and more dodging Jace had finally managed to kill his demon and whirled to face the other when Clary was just dispatching that one. Sighing and putting his weapons away Jace began his way downstairs with Clary in tow.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," Jace said to Clary.

"It's in my blood," was all Clary said.

Downstairs Jace paused suddenly, going on alert once more because there was a man standing in Clary's front room holding her friend in his hands.

"Valentine," Clary growled stepping forwards and just as quickly as she moved she stopped, the man she called Valentine had a knife poised at her friends neck.

"Stay where you are and he doesn't die," Valentine said.

Clary filled with rage asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me," he said. "Your mother insists that you take part in taking down the Clave."

"Take down the Clave?" Jace exclaimed. "No one can do that."

"Ah," Valentine said. "Jace Herondale is it? I knew your father, a nice man. Dead now isn't he?"

Growling I step forward only to be stopped by Clary, her hand on my arm. Her eyes told me not to, that there be other times but I couldn't resist. Pushing against her hand I step forward but once again Clary was there, standing in front of me this time, pushing me back.

"No," she said. "He's not worth it."

Glaring at Valentine I stand still tense and ready to attack if he showed the slightest movement.

Valentine laughed.

"I will not be going with you," Clary said, standing tall and defiant.

"You will change your mind," Valentine said and disappeared on the spot with her friend.

"Simon!" Clary yelled out rushing toward where her father had vanished.

"That was your father?" Jace ask stepping forward. Clary nodded, her face downcast. "We'll find him," Jace found himself saying. Glancing up at me Clary looked hopeful but something caught Jace's eye.

"Are you bleeding?" he snapped. Clary nodded.

"The demon," she said swaying slightly her lips pulled into a tight line of pain.

"We need to get you to a warlock," Jace said gathering her up in his arms.

"Magnus," she breathed. "Take me to him."

Sighing Jace left the house, carrying Clary to the warlock.

Magnus was the same as always. Covered in glitter he waited at the door an indifferent expression on his face as he stared at Jace, seemingly like he had just got out of bed.

"This better be good Shadowhunter," Magnus said. "I was busy."

"Clary," Jace said. "She been bitten by a Drevak demon."

Sighing Magnus gestured for Jace to bring her inside.

Laying Clary on the couch Jace waited while Magnus went and got something but Jace's attention was divided.

"Alec?" Jace exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shadowhunter," Magnus said. "Take Clary into the back bedroom, I need to do this in private."

Jace complied, afraid for Clary and not knowing why, why he cannot get her out of his head. His heart beat faster at the thought that he could lose her, that this war would be the death of her and above everything else he wanted to protect her.

"Jace," Alec said quietly as he came out of the bedroom. "She will be fine."

Nodding, Jace waited.

"How did you find her?" Alec asked. "You know she is trouble."

"Was hunting some vampires and found her," Jace said. He refrained from telling Alec about her friend, Simon. "We went back to her house and two Drevak demons attacked us, Clary got bitten. But then her father was waiting for us."

"Valentine?" Alec surprising said.

Jace said nothing.

"She's trouble," Alec said again. "Both her father and mother have gone against the Clave, who says that she won't?"

"She won't," Jace said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Alec sighed and fetched Jace a drink.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked glad for a change in subject.

Alec sputtered, turning his face away but Jace could still see the blush that crept to his checks. Alec was wearing clothes, some on some half off, his hair was ruffled like he had just been in bed or someone's hands had been running through it. His lips were swollen, and Alec had glitter in his hair.

"It's Magnus," Jace said. "You like him."

"I don't, know way, he's a–"

"Warlock I know," Jace said. "You're going down Izzy's route now, be careful you might start wanting to wear heels!"

Alec glared at Jace and Jace laughed, Clary momentarily forgotten.

"I don't want to wear heels," Alec said.

Jace smiled. "Sure you don't. You just like tall glittery warlocks."

Alec glared and Jace laughed, almost back to himself.

**I hoped you enjoyed! please leave a review I love to hear what you thought! when I can finally figure out how to reply to reviews (I'm not a computer person) I will! **


End file.
